Snowglobes and Relationships
by marigoldsandmerchants
Summary: Shawn's and Carlton's individual pasts are coming back for them. It seems they are more alike than they thought. Contains yaoi slash. Probably Shassie in later chapters. CHANGING WEBSITES
1. Chapter 1

\+ Hello. I do not own Psych but I love to watch it. I've gotten almost halfway through the series, so please no spoilers. Aside from the flashbacks, this is set sometime during the 4th season but as if Shawn never dated Abigail. He isn't dating Juliet, either, for clarification. So, not really canon in the terms of relationships. +

1975

A young seven-year-old boy with shaggy black hair hidden beneath a pleather ten-gallon hat rides on a mangy broom through the gravel driveway, pretending it is a horse. He is wearing bells in place of spurs on his matching (the hat) boots and vest, with a plastic badge resting in the corner. He has just returned from Old Senora Town, where he and his best friend Damien can be cowboys for real.

His happy-go-lucky gallivanting is cut short when he notices the glimmer of the side mirror on a certain 1967 ebony Chevy impala. The broom drops out of his grip and his body is frozen. The owner of said car normally isn't around. The boy is so used to coming home to an empty home and helping with the chores. He tiptoes to the back, hoping to collect his bicycle and ride out. However, as luck would have it, a tall drunkard grabs his leg just before he makes it around the house.

The man swiftly pulls the child from the backyard, in through the cracked window of the basement. He carefully avoids shelves of custom-made snowglobes and sets the shaking boy next to him on the workbench. To the table in front, there are glass-blown domes, hand-carven stands, and ivory flakes of ingested acid and angel dust. There are no masks, no gloves; the man silently urges the boy to work after flicking off the cap and badge.

The two work in silence for the next hour and thirty minutes, with only slight scraping and swigs of alcohol for accompaniment. The boy is absolutely thrilled when he hears a signature car-locking sequence. The man grumbles under his breath and picks the child up by the scruff of his neck.

"Don't tell her what we're doin' down here, Carly Boy."

The boy's eyes shine hurtfully, very aware of the consequences. "I won't, Dad. I swear."

2010

Head Detective Carlton Lassiter sits at his desk, going over evidence papers. He has most of them completed and is setting the last stack of copies into his locked bottom drawer. He pauses a moment, staring at the 'Psych' snowglobe Shawn had given him a couple Christmases ago. Though it had terrified him, he could tell Shawn had worked a lot on it and he couldn't destroy it. Beside the globe, there is a plastic cowboy badge and a lanyard with the name 'Booger' on it. He lets out a shuddering sigh as he stacks the papers and sets them inside before closing the drawer and locking it back.

"Hello, Lasserito." A genuinely happy voice startles him from behind.

As the detective turns around in his chair, Shawn is sitting on his desk with Gus close behind. Lassiter rolls his eyes and leans back a little with his hands clasped on his chest.

"What do you want, Spencer? There's no cases for you."

"Doesn't look like there's much for you, either." He grins. "Gus and I are going to get cheese fries."

"Yippee for you." Lassiter answers monotonously. "Again, what do you want?"

Shawn cocks his head to the side, as if considering. "Wanna come with? I'm paying."

"Which means I'm paying." Gus corrects him.

He and Lassiter glare at Shawn, answering in synchronization. "You must be out of your damn mind."

Shawn jumps off the desk and backs away a little. "Okay, that was creepy."

Lassiter and Gus stare at each other a minute longer; then the latter joins Shawn and the former starts stalking to the break room. Juliet noticed the hardly heated argument occur but decides it would be best not to ask about it. By the end of the day, the closest thing that had come to a case was a petty thief at a local convenience store in which the culprit was a fourteen-year-old vandal. McNab had interrogated the kid and he gets to spend a night at the police station.

Shawn and Gus had disappeared from the station that morning, unneeded that day. Lassiter had been preoccupied, as if there was a dark cloud threatening to loom over him at every turn. Juliet could sense something off about him but could never place a finger on what had happened, though she places her bet on Shawn. The chief had also detected something wrong but, since it hasn't impeded any results, she lets it go. Lassiter gets to his home earlier than normal and heads to the bathroom for a shower. Before he can get completely undressed [he is in his bedroom with his shirt off], something hits him from behind.

Surprised, Carlton falls to the floor away from any weapons in the room. His eyes wander around, trying to see what just happened. His hand absently attends to the pain, but he is shocked to find shards of glass and blood protruding from his back just below the shoulder blade. In an instant, fear and anger reside in his eyes, realizing who the mystery intruder is. After a bout of adjusting, Carlton rolls to his side and glares up at the older man.

"Hello, Dad."

Let me know how you liked it or not


	2. Chapter 2

[] Thank you to PsychLassieFan4Ever for reviewing. I'm glad you love backstory, because this fic will include a lot of it - mostly from either Lassie's or Shawn's past. Warning: Younger Gus will be acting OOC and this chapter is angsty - emotionally for Shawn and physically for Carlton. []

2010

Shawn had been carrying around a secret all week. Memories had been replaying in his mind like dreams and he is sure Gus has suspicions, but other things are holding him back. His life is different here than it was when he'd run off those years ago. Things have changed moreso than when he was a child. Still, many other things remain the same. He and Gus have had some rocky revelations but, even when Gus's family broke apart from the sister fiasco, Shawn had apologized and Gus forgave him less than twenty-four hours after the fact. He keeps telling himself it'll be like that.

1983

Six-year-old Shawn and Gus run through the tall grass to reach an unsturdy, unfinished tree house in the woods, left behind by some older kids. They have made it their own - mostly with stickers on plywood and burying a lunchbox in its center. Throughout play, Shawn continuously holds Gus's hand. When Gus runs off toward the other side, Shawn easily catches up and reaches for his best friend's hand again.

2010

Shawn shakes his head, attempting to forget the rush he has just felt in recollection. Gus is in his chair at his desk in the Psych office, digging through a Chinese takeout box. An eyebrow is raised but Shawn brushes it off. He has been dying to tell someone. He knows he can't tell his dad, because of everything his dad has wanted him to be. He can't tell McNab or Juliet, because they aren't too good at keeping secrets. He can't tell Lassie because he would either not believe him or worse, laugh at him. He can't tell the chief out of fear of being fired and never taken back on. This leaves Gus.

1987

Shawn is in fifth grade, getting ready for the next big school project. This one is more personal than the ones for the younger kids, and involves being with your partner for long periods of time. The past five years (kindergarten included), Shawn and Gus have always paired up. This year, Shawn has taken a liking to the new kid Carlyle. Carlyle is shy and sits in the back. Shawn hasn't seen much interaction out of him in the month and a half he has been in school. Cautiously, he moves away from Gus's babbling and heads directly for the loner.

"Wanna be partners?"

A sad twinkle appears in the kid's eyes, as if preparing himself for a breakdown or a prank to befall on him. Shawn notices this of course and sits on the kid's desk. In a loud voice, he announces to the teacher he will be Carlyle's partner. Gus is in shock, but remains at his desk. The teacher nods with a tight smile and Carlyle is also looking to Shawn - equally as shocked as Gus.

"Why do you wanna be my partner?"

"I think I like you." He answers honestly.

2010

The Chinese is gone and Gus is on the couch, watching whatever he has on TiVo. Shawn sets his food to the side, wondering once more if he should say anything. He is feeling exceedingly cautious, even though it has already happened. He is sure Gus has forgotten by now but he remembers how Gus was when they were teenagers. Considering they still act like kids (Shawn, moreso), Gus might still behave in the same way.

Carlton is gagged and strapped to a chair, wearing nothing but his boxers. His dad remains drunk after all these years and is currently working his way through a six-pack of Jack. He is already on the fourth bottle, taunting his son with gruesome tales and acidic promises. Each time Carlton speaks out of turn, he is harshly pistol-whipped by the grip of one of his own guns. Carlton's current gun-hiding technique had horridly been one of his father's tricks, so the older man had easily found each of the little triggers - including the ones in the nut bowl and in the shower drain.

"D'ju really think I wa'nt gonna f'nja some day, Son?"

"I am not your son." He answers bitterly as he watches his father remove his belt. "And I have no father."

Sure enough, the older man pockets the gun and switches to a more primitive form of whipping - with the large buckle making a deep gash at the edge of his front blade. There are heavy marks surrounding his shoulders, on the front and back. There are also a few shards of broken glass injected into the younger man's back, through handmade acidic snowglobes his father had brought with him.

"Damn straight you ain't my son no more," He answers with a snarl. "But I've been cursed, an youse my 'sponsi'tilty. Little shit."

"You aren't even making sense, dammit." Carlton growls. "How many of those you drink today? How the hell are you not dead yet?"

He grimaces as another set of slashes obtrude throughout his body. His nails dig into the skin in the palms of his hands and he bites onto his bottom lip, tasting the vinegary blood. The old man isn't even remotely through, but Carlton is waiting for him to tire out or pass out from drunkenness. He needs to escape. 


	3. Chapter 3

[[ IlluminatiGirl, thanks for the constant reviewing. I think Shawn's gay in his childhood. Now, he's either bisexual or just in the closet. IMO, with how Gus reacts in the show with Shawn calling them a couple, Gus has been brought up homophobic. Over the years, it's mellowed out but he still has mixed feelings about it and being friends. Remember I don't own and enjoy the read. ]]

1979

It is the summer between fifth and sixth grade for Carlton Lassiter. He dad has been holed up in the basement for over the past week. His mom has been busy, constantly in and out, so Carlton hasn't been at home. Old Senora hasn't opened its gates for the summer crowd yet, so he and his best friend Damien like to spend time by the river between their neighborhoods. Damien lives with his grandmother, but the woman doesn't trust easily.

There is an old shack by the river that once was a bait shop. The owners have since moved on and Carlton and Damien use it as their own secret base. They play Secret Agent and climb on a rope swing from a branch just above the shack. The boys are fearless best friends, and they would do anything for one another. Hank Mendel acts as Father Figure for both. Last month, they had created friendship lanyards with their codenames as Hank had given them. Carlton is Binky and Damien is Booger. The boys are shirtless, sitting in the grass behind the shack after a cool swim.

"Damien," Carlton places his hand attentively over his friend's. "I think, I, I think,"

"What happened to 'fearless'?" Damien laughs a little, knowing exactly what his best friend is trying to say.

Carlton blushes but Damien pushes him down a little, pressing their lips together. In an instant, Carlton has his hands around Damien's head and neck. Both boys battle with their tongues, relinquishing the love they had not-too-secretly shared for one another in a heated kiss. Suddenly, they hear a man clearing his throat as he tramples through the woods. Both realize there is only one man it could be, so they hurriedly climb up the side of the shack.

Carlton's dad shows up in record time, shouting at the boys. "Don't think I din't see that, you good-for-nothin' bitch! You ain't no son of mine; now git back 'ere a'fore yer mama gets back!"

"Never!" Carlton can't help but scream. "We're leaving an' never coming back!"

He pushes Damien out of the way, as his dad surprisingly quickly makes his way up. Damien holds out a hand, but Carlton refuses to take it, only wanting his best friend's safety. He instead pushes the swing, so his Damien can swing to safety. Unfortunately, Carlton's dad easily shoves him off the roof and into some thorny bushes. The drunken man easily cuts the rope. Damien falls with a yelp, two yards away from the target but misses the water entirely. The yell is cut short and Carlton is frantic to find his friend, but his dad advances too quickly and Carlton is knocked out cold.

2010

Carlton is starting to lose consciousness, but struggles to glare at his father. He has taken a break from beating on him, but is still staring at him as he smokes. He only has one bottle of Jack left, though Carlton is positive his father knows where his hidden liquor bottles are as well after all, that had been another classic move. Carlton's first taste of alcohol had been when he was four, when he first met Damien. It had been some old bourbon they found in the shack while playing Pirates.

1990

It is March 24th. Carlton is twenty-one. His dad has been missing for over a decade and his mom is pressuring him to marry some rich girl. She has a line of them for him, but he isn't interested. When his father knocked him out those years ago, he had woken up starving two days later, in the basement. His mom had been out-of-touch, not even realizing the difference. It took a lot out of him to escape. When he did, he stayed at the river for a while. He couldn't find Damien, so he adventured to his friend's house. It seems Damien had been missing also and his family had blamed Carlton.

He has had no place to go and had run away. He joined a gang at age fourteen, killed the leader at sixteen and left the gang at seventeen. He is at an excruciatingly low point of his life, turning to a newly opened establishment called the Tom Blair's Pub. He is currently nursing a pink squirrel. He doesn't want to get involved with his baby sister's life, either. Especially since his mother nearly worships her. His sister Lauren is only twelve, rebelling against the coddling and attention her brother never received. When Carlton leaves his post to use the restroom, he is confronted with a familiar face at the sinks.

"Damien?"

"Carlton, you're alive." The man answers with a ghost of a whisper. "Granmama told me you died that day at the river."

Carlton is so bewildered by his grown friend that he doesn't realize the other man has pulled him into a tight hug. When Damien starts to release him, Carlton suddenly comes to. He pulls the man back, grinning madly against his lips. Carlton is now a good foot over Damien and he uses it to his advantage. He easily and eagerly lifts Damien onto one of the sinks and starts undoing his belt as Damien enthusiastically does the same without once breaking the kiss.

Down the street at the local park, Shawn Spencer is feeding some birds at a bench. This is his thirteenth birthday and he knows Gus is ignoring him so he won't spill the beans on Shawn's surprise party. Shawn has stopped attempting to guess where the party is being held but isn't surprised to find one person Gus hadn't invited: Shawn's other closest friend Carlyle.

Carlyle had been riding around on his bike when he noticed Shawn looking glum. His parents had been in another fight this morning and hadn't acknowledged Shawn or his birthday. They had been acting this way for a while now but he refuses to believe they will get a divorce. Carlyle had surprised him by not only stopping but also handing over a small bag and gift box from his basket.

"What's this?" Shawn asks, genuinely surprised.

"Open it." Carlyle speaks softly, as if unsure, before sitting next to him.

Shawn opens the bag first and smiles when he finds a plush pineapple wearing a silly face. He lets out a small laugh and shakes his head, noticing his friend looks a little nervous about the other gift.

"It won't bite me, will it?" Shawn tries to break the tension.

He is unsuccessful, as Carlyle watches him with interest and hesitation. When it looks like Carlyle is about to take the gift back, Shawn starts unwrapping. He ends up with a velvet box and gently opens to reveal an amazing piece of jewelry. It is a silver necklace with the Aries symbol embedded in bloodstone. Shawn carefully removes it from the box without a word, and Carlyle offers to place it on. Shawn readily agrees and Carlyle carefully does so. Shawn grasps the bloodstone, feeling its coolness against the raging fires in his body.

Carlyle moves to face him and timidly leans forward. His lips barely brush against Shawn's, but the birthday boy is hungry for more. He wraps his arms around the gift giver, meticulously kissing every inch of his lips, weaning for an opening. Neither have kissed a boy before and Carlyle has never kissed anyone. He trusts Shawn and allows him to take over.

Back in the bar, the passion is dawning to a close. Both men are out-of-sorts, lying on their backs against the cold bathroom tile. Damien's left shoe is in a toilet and Carlton's vest is hanging off a light fixture. A few patrons have come and gone in the time of their wild romp, but neither cares. They are out of breath and happy about the chance encounter, not daring to call it a regret.

"No offense, but your grandma's a bitch."

Damien laughs at his friend's bluntness. "Yeah, I know. I think it was some fucked up payback from some shit your dad did to her when she was his principal."

"Where the hell you living, Booger?"

"Still with her, Binky." He answers, rolling his eyes at the nickname. "And you?"

Carlton flinches slightly. "I ran off. Old Man left and Ma started drinking. I've been staying with Hank for a while, but I'm on my own for now."

"Damn, man. I wish I woulda known."

"S'fine. Meet at the old shack tomorrow?"

"Noon's cool?"

"Noon's perfect." Carlton answers, pulling Damien in for another kiss.

Out in town, Gus is riding around on his bicycle, searching for Shawn. It took most of the day, but he finally has a party set up at the pre-Grand-Opening of a new frozen yogurt caf . Most of the class is waiting, as well as relatives and the like. Turning thirteen is a big deal as he hears and he wants everything to be perfect for his best friend. As the boy enters the park, he stops dead in his tracks. He pulls up just behind the bench where the boys are lying down with Shawn hovering slightly on the side. They are making out and Gus is disorientated. He drops his bike, alerting the other two boys.

"Hey, Gus." Shawn smiles, sitting up but still holding Carlyle's hand.

"Hi, Gu" Carlyle diffidently adds but is cut off.

"What are you doing with him?" Gus shouts, tearing down the happiness. "You can't kiss other boys, Shawn! It's wrong!"

Carlyle is understandably upset by this. He can't control the tears that suddenly sting in his eyes as he wrenches his hand away from Shawn. In a flash, he is running to his bike. Shawn jumps up, calling after him.

"What's wrong with you, Shawn? This is why I didn't invite him! He's one of those people! You can't be friends with them!"

Carlyle pushes his bike from the mud and starts pedaling. Shawn is already on his trail, crying out of anger for his so-called best friend. He calls out for Carlyle. When he receives no response, he hatefully calls out toward Gus without turning around. He knows Gus is pedaling behind him, to stop him.

"It's wrong, Shawn!"

"It is not, Gus! He is my friend!"

"It's not right!" Gus refuses to lose this conversation.

"It is too!" Shawn screams. "I love him!"

\- This explains some things possibly, does it not? I've also just uploaded another chapter of my Psych/Covert Affairs crossover: "Deserted Triangles". Please review and/or reread. - 


	4. Chapter 4

][ This is the longest chapter. Gus is terribly OOC from canon but within line via this story. There is a mix of terrific and terrible memories, as well as an angsty fight between Shawn and Carlton at the station. There is a blowout between friends and it is revealed (somewhat) what happened to Damien and Carlyle. Thank you for reviewing again, IlluminatiGirl. Yes, I believe homophobic can be very close-minded, at least the ones I've met. Yes. just what was Lassie's dad doing in that basement? Maybe this chapter will clear it up. Then again, who knows? There is a LOT of STRONG LANGUAGE in this chapter. Once again, I don't own. ][

2010

It is late. Whatever Gus had been watching is over. He is leaving and Shawn cannot move. He incoherently mutters something like 'see you tomorrow', but he feels like screaming into a pillow. All of his memories of Carlyle are suddenly resurfacing and he is positive he is about to have a restless sleep. Meanwhile, Carlton's dad is knockout drunk and asleep. Carlton struggles more against the rope but is too tired to think. His foot rolls a near-empty bottle of Jack over. With a lot of effort, he manages to drink a few sips so as not to die from starvation. He promptly falls asleep.

Morning comes much too soon. Carlton tries to escape his entrapment as his dad wakes up. The older man explains he has work to attend to while simultaneously giving his son several lashes across the chest and back. Carlton waits until the man leaves to start working through the knots.

Gus arrives early and is a little surprised to see Shawn already pacing in the office. Normally, Shawn either comes in very late or he falls asleep on the couch in the office - but even then Gus needs to wake him up. Shawn is so caught up in his own little world, he doesn't even notice Gus until the chocolate-skinned man jumps onto the desk.

"Hey, Buddy!" Shawn looks up with a start and feigned enthusiasm.

"That's your 'I've-Got-a-Dying-Secret' voice." Gus points out knowingly. "What is it?"

"I need to tell you, Gus. But I really don't want to, because you'll hate me all over again."

"Oh, c'mon, son. What is it? You forget to TiVo my show last night when I watched what I TiVoed during the day?"

"Gus, I'm bisexual." He answers, holding his breath. "Only I'm more gay than I am straight."

For the longest minute, neither of them say a word. There isn't a trace of humor among their eyes, only fear and determination in Shawn's; mixing with the fear and anger in Gus's. Finally, Gus speaks up in a shattered breath, realizing the greatest nightmare of his childhood had in fact been a reality twist.

"What am I, flypaper for freaks!?"

"I'm not a freak, Gus." Shawn winces. "I'm just a regular guy who may have to try a little harder to play hard to get." He finishes trying to add some humor.

"Why play so hard to get when you're already so hard to want?"

That hurts. Gus is supposed to be his best friend and they are supposed to be adults. Just because they don't always act like adults in informal settings, Shawn would like to think they could have a rational conversation on this.

"I didn't realize you were an expert on my life and how I should live it!" Shawn retorts, considerably angry. "Continue while I take notes!"

Another silence befalls them. Gus is searching through his desk drawers for his inhaler. Shawn feels bad for causing an uproar but he won't apologize for being what he is, even if Gus can't stand it. This time, Shawn breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry, Gus. I didn't mean that. You wanna talk more on this and get a couple fro-  
yos?"

Gus isn't even close to over. He takes a puff, then snarls at his friend. "I'm not your type. I'm not inflatable."

"That's cold, man." Shawn scrunches up his face. "Please cancel my subscription to your issues."

"Oh, this is all a big damn joke to you, is it?" Gus throws up his hands.

Shawn slams his hands on the desk, startling Gus. "Before you start pointing fingers, make sure your hands are clean."

"What'd you steal that off, Shawn? You're trying to add characters in this argument to win? God, you can't even fight normal!"

"Nobody wants to hear it." Shawn answers through grit teeth, trying hard not to say something he cannot take back. He teeters and starts pacing away, toward the couch. "Is your drama going to have an intermission soon?"

"Forget it, Shawn. Just go out there guns a-blazin' and what doesn't kill you.. Disappoints me."

Shawn sees red in his eyes. He pivots sharply and marches up to his best friend. He shoves Gus against a file cabinet. "If you have a problem with me, then cry me a river and drown yourself in it."

"Know what, Spencer?" Gus dusts himself off, resorting to calling his business partner by his last name. "We've been friends for a very long time. How about we call it quits?"

Shawn is beyond pissed. He feels betrayed and trapped. "Fuck you, man. You're supposed to have my back on this. Not turn your back and shove it down my throat. Dammit." He starts crying as he continues. "You want me to find your point in all this. But it's all full of crap. Just let it be. I'm different. We're friends, right?"

"No means no, now let it go."

Gus grabs his silver medicine briefcase, his jacket and his keys. He storms to the doors, but Shawn has one last thing to shout out.

"Fine, I take it back! Unfuck you! And you're fired!"

FLASHBACK MONTAGE

1990 (song playing: ".Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears)

Carlton and Damien are having a date at an outdoor caf , laughing and holding hands. Carlton is wearing a thin long-sleeved shirt and Damien is all dressed out in full fall apparel. They are sitting at a wire table, watching the multicolored leaves crinkle and fall. They had just spent an amazing morning catching up at their special hideout, and now they sit back with a couple spiced coffees.

.

Shawn leaps off his bike, racing toward Carlyle. The shyer boy has thrown his bike into the gutter and is now sitting on the median in the middle of the freeway. Shawn doesn't give himself time to think. He runs to the other boy's side, dodging a number of rush hour-eque cars filtering the road.

"Why are you sitting here, waiting to be hit?" Shawn demands to know.

"Why not?" Carlyle gives a barely audible response, turning away.

.

Carlton and Damien are at the movies, watching each other more than the screen. They sit more toward the back and they aren't sure who paid. Carlton memorizes every outline of the man before him as they gaze at one another in the darkness. Damien, with his soft hair and hazel eyes, had always been a beacon of hope in Carlton's bleak, undesirable life. Damien has been more of the irresponsible one, willing to go off on any idea that had popped into his mind. While Carlton has been a little more wary, he had usually joined in on the fun. They trust each other.

.

An oncoming truck swerves into the turning lane as Carlyle takes a step out. Shawn's heart sinks and he takes a running start. He tackles Carlyle by his waist, running them into the asphalt. Carlyle had stopped wriggling upon impact, too shocked over what has just happened. Hearing the blaring screeches of worn-out brakes, Shawn begins to roll. He roughly rolls them into the grassy weeds and holds onto Carlyle for dear life.

"Never do that again. Ever." Shawn harshly whispers.

Shaken but pleasantly surprised, Carlyle answers in a ghost of a whimper. "I won't."

.

It is cold weather. Jack-o-lanterns are carved and sitting out on porches. Kids are either running to the stores with their parents and allowance, or they are staying in groups creating costumes on their own. Carlton and Damien are walking down the sidewalks with pumpkin coffees.

"Should we dress up?" Damien throws the thought into the wind.

"What would we go as?" Carlton questions with his signature eyebrow raised.

"Da Vinci and Caprotti?"

"Really? Erotic teacher-student?" Carlton wiggles his eyebrows teasingly.

Damien snakes an arm around Carlton's waist, pulling him closer. In a low, seductive voice, he whispers, "We could always be Hoover and Tolson."

Carlton turns his head slightly to kiss his boyfriend for putting the thought into his head. He smiles into the kiss and whispers back, "Take me away, Officer."

.

Shawn and Carlyle are riding their bikes on the other side of town, holding hands. It has been a week since the freeway incident. Carlyle isn't as tough or brave as Shawn. Nor is he a very good liar. For this reason, Carlyle agrees to be Shawn's boyfriend - his secret boyfriend. They will leave each other messages and meet on the far side of town. Shawn is willing to risk his life for Carlyle, and Carlyle can only hope he would do the same for Shawn.

.

.  
1991 (song playing: "All My Life" by K-Ci & Jo-Jo)

Carlton and Damien are at a hot concert. The music is blaring and people are jumping with their arms above their heads. Carlton and Damien refuse to separate and are hugging on each other throughout. During a rocking guitar solo, Damien leaps onto Carlton's shoulders. He reaches his arms toward the stage and a band member brushes his hand along his. Damien squeals and nearly falls off.

.

Shawn and Carlyle have recently found an old shack hidden in the woods by the river. It once was a bait shop and possibly someone else's secret hideout, as Shawn has presumed. A lot of thorny bushes grow around the building, but the fourteen-year-old kids don't mind. They are relaxing in the back area eating ice cream cones.

.

Carlton and Damien are back at the Wild, Wild West town. Hank is overzealous to see the boys together again. They are all decked out, speaking the lingo and wrangling cattle as if they had never left in the first place. Several maidens and madams attempt their chances at having one of the men's hands. Over-exaggerated despair befalls the town when one is refused.

.

Shawn and Carlyle are swimming in the river and having fun. They are having contests at holding their breath for long periods of time and swimming to an affectionately dubbed Passion Rock, only to dive off of it. After a victorious splash made with both boys holding hands, someone loses his shorts. Though they quickly cover their own areas, neither can help sneaking a peek before a completely flushed Shawn grabs the misplaced article.

.

It is snowing peacefully. Carlton and Damien are on a ski resort together, already riding on a lift to take them to a high slope. They had decided Canada wouldn't cost so much but it would help them escape their hectic lives. It already has. The lift soon drops the couple off at the top. Damien is a little unsteady, not really used to cold weather. He holds on tightly to Carlton, who really does not mind a bit.

.

Shawn and Carlyle are ice-skating in a neighboring town. They continue to be secret boyfriends. Shawn had informed his family he would be at camp with a classmate over the weekend. Instead, the fourteen-year-old has fake IDs, claiming them to be sixteen and old enough to stay alone at a cabin in exchange for daily upkeep. The boys are skating on a frozen pond, holding hands and laughing as they slide.

.

.  
1992 (song playing: "Waterfalls" by TLC)

Carlton and Damien are having a Valentine's Day brunch. Damien is about to turn twenty-four in a few days and Carlton is dropping hints with candies and syrups about what his present will be. They are in a booth at a small diner and Carlton playfully drops a bit of whipped cream on Damien's nose. He smiles and leans in for a kiss.

.

Carlyle and Shawn fall asleep on the bus and wake up in a rough city neighborhood. While Carlyle goes inside a tavern (since he looks old enough and Shawn does not) to ask for directions, his boyfriend waits just outside. He is ushered into the alley by a group of thugs planning to make the kid their new drug mule. Fearful, Shawn squeezes his eyes shut and starts thrashing. He tries to remember the fighting stances his dad had taught him, but things are rushing too quickly. As the three - the leader with a switchblade - advance on him, a loud crackle followed by a large thud is noticeable.

Shawn cracks an eye open and sees the leader is also looking away. He uses the time to roll out of the way and crawl behind a dumpster. Another similar sound is heard. Shawn glances back to see a lead pipe swing out and come to a thud against the wall. The remaining twenty-something gangster lets out a low string of profanities and clutches one of Shawn's legs. Despite the younger boy's whipping and flailing around, the older man keeps a firm hold and digs his nails in Shawn's leg.

Shawn cannot hold back his tears as the thug drags him out and raises the blade. Suddenly, a flash of dark brown hair tackles him to the ground. Carlyle is on the older kid - who still has yet let go of Shawn. He tries to shove Carlyle away but he is stubborn. The younger kid gets in a few punches as the fight progresses. The brute cruelly shoves Shawn into the dumpster and Carlyle grabs the knife.

The beast manages to cut Carlyle's arm before the blade is turned into his own abdomen. Carlyle grabs the discarded pipe and swings it at the bully. He then quickly leaps to his feet and grabs Shawn. His boyfriend barely has consciousness but smiles gratefully best he can. He drags Shawn into the nearest station, calling for help. .

.  
Damien and Carlton go to a different bar than their normal hangout. The patrons there are more aggressive, loud and rude. Damien and Carlton trust each other enough to help each other fit in. The way to do this, in their minds, is to head to the bathroom and beat on each other a little. Carlton walks out with disheveled clothes and a bleeding lip. He walks to the bar and is joined five minutes later by Damien - also with disheveled clothes but also a bruise forming just below his eye.

When the bartender questions Damien on his discoloration, he claims "someone didn't take too kindly of my boyfriend". A fight ensues not a minute later. The patrons are not only aggressive, loud and rude. They are deeply homophobic and Carlton and Damien are in the middle of the chaos. When the bar fight turns more anarchic, the two are on a mission to rescue one another. Carlton saves Damien from an explosion of glass shards and Damien saves Carlton for a metallic barstool aimed at his head.

As they swiftly make their way out of the bar and down the street to an abandoned park, they stop to laugh. They laugh about the absurd danger they had gotten themselves into, simply for wanting a change in routine. They laugh at their appearance. They had fought each other to fit in, only to fight once more when they had been ousted. Since their date seems to have been cut short, they opt for the swings at the playground instead.

.

Shawn and Carlyle are having fun at an Under 21 Karaoke Club. They have grown the closest of friends, but continue to keep the secret from Shawn's friends. Carlyle's on the other hand, are aware. They may not approve but they don't make fun or exclude the boys. While Carlyle's mom however doesn't approve, she allows Shawn to stay over sometimes, in Carlyle's tree house. The boys are up on stage now, belting out a favorite TLC song and urging the whole club to sing along with the chorus.

.

Damien takes Carlton to a very public place: the outdoor caf where they had their first adult date. He moves them to the center of a crowded area, toward the table they shared. He gets down on bended knee and proposes to Carlton. The crowds hush save for a few shocked or surprised gasps. Carlton freezes for a full minute, having lost the ability to speak. It is December 12th, and this could be considered the greatest Christmas gift in all his life. Not trusting his voice, Carlton instead smiles brightly and brings Damien into a strong embrace and kiss.

Cheers echo around them, but they are too busy and caught up in their own world to notice. They leave the caf holding hands, planning to stop for gas and race to the cabin for a celebration. Carlton cannot think of another way to end the fantastic day.

.

Carlyle and Shawn are playing tag in Shawn's front yard. It isn't a secret they are friends and the two are slowly letting the world see this. Gus is away somewhere, so Henry doesn't mind having another one of his son's friends over. As they play, Carlton urges Shawn it is time to let the world know they are a couple. Shawn is initially shocked at this. It is December 12th, and Shawn is suddenly very excited. He agrees and runs into the house to search for his dad.

.

.  
December 13, 1992 (song playing: "Iris" by The Goo-Goo Dolls)

Carlton walks down the snowy streets in nothing but a plaid button-up shirt, halfway unbuttoned, plus thin jeans and black loafers - no socks. He had just drunk two full bottles of Jack and downed about five or eight sleeping pills from his mother's stash. He looks down at his engagement ring and scoffs, silently wondering what it all even means. He wanders to the main bridge in town, passing a bulletin board of a telephone pole. He barely skims through the papers until his eyes rest dead against a smiling man he had come to love. A serial kidnapper had been on the loose and the maniac had gotten Damien. Carlton blames himself, since they had been together. Carlton went inside to pay for gas and Damien had been leaning against the windshield. When he returned, there was only a calling card in his place.

Shawn doesn't mind the bitter coldness in the air. His lips are already turning blue as he reaches the main bridge. He is wearing an over-sized Apple Jacks T-shirt, thin jeans and a pair of worn-out sneakers. He doesn't bother shielding away from the falling snow and instead takes out a cigarette, a lighter and a can of beer. He had never gone through any of those things, but he figures he should before his end comes. He lights the cigarette and breathes in the smoke. He has a bit of a coughing fit and subsequently puts it out, not understanding all the hype. A week ago, he and Carlyle were simply playing hide-and-  
seek. He heard Carlyle's scream, but by the time he figured out where it was coming from, only a calling card was at the place. Shawn shakes his head and downs a few gulps of the warm, bitter alcohol before turning to face the bulletin board of the telephone pole by the main bridge.

MISSING PERSONS OF SANTA BARBARA

Drawood, Elsey Age: 13 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Green Last Seen: 12/05/1989

Synte, Merca Age: 12 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Blue Last Seen: 12/19/1989

Wreber, Kaje Age: 4 Hair: Black Eyes: Green Last Seen: 12/19/1989

Pack, Marshall Age: 19 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Blue Last Seen: 12/07/1992

Wilson, Shane Age: 7 Hair: Black Eyes: Hazel Last Seen: 12/07/1992

Lander, Carlyle Age: 15 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Blue Last Seen: 12/12/1992

Beach, Zachary Age: 5 Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Blue Last Seen: 12/12/1992

Spangler, Damien Age: 24 Hair: Dirty Blond Eyes: Hazel Last Seen: 12/12/1992

Suspect: Delas, October Age: 28 Hair: Blond Eyes: Green Call if you have information on whereabouts.  
1-888-LOST-KID

Carlton reaches a rail. He impatiently drums his fingers along the edge, ignoring the oncoming frostbite sensation. Hardly a soul is out this late. In fact, looking around, he can only spot two teenagers making a fire pit on the beach, a kid walking with his dad, and another teen looking around at the bridge.

Shawn barely recognizes another person on the bridge. He can see the other person is a man, not much older than him. He notices the kid having fun with his dad, but that is it. His vision is impaired and he uses a lot of strength to hoist himself to the edge. He looks down at the icy waters and closes his eyes.

Carlton stands on the slippery metallic surface, thinking about how life could be different if he had just made a few small changes. He contemplates returning to the old shack with his father's old Smith & Wesson, or at least holding up a liquor store so he can have some slight satisfaction before hitting the waters indefinitely. He doesn't have a chance to decide. He is suddenly being pulled forward, off the bridge, by a set of small but strong arms. The arms are shaking and Carlton is in shock.

His fifteen-year-old sister hugs him with tear-stained cheeks. She gives him a why-  
would-you-do-this kiss on his cheek and quickly grabs his arms, pulling him toward the closest caf . She situates him directly in front of the oven in the kitchen, terrified of losing her only brother. Carlton feels guilty and nothing else.

Shawn swings his legs over and prepares to leap. He closes his eyes and leans forward, but suddenly a pair of hands lunges for him and brings him back. Gus, his very best friend, had been looking for him. He hasn't been aware of how close Shawn is with Carlyle. He knows they are friends outside of school, but that is it. Gus has chalked up what happened in the park on Shawn's thirteenth birthday as a delusion, or a bad dream. They don't talk about it. Gus takes Shawn to the candy store for heat and something to put in his stomach that they can afford.

Christmas morning comes. Carlton spends the day with Lauren. Their mother is out from eggnog and they have small gifts. Carlton had bought Lauren a camera, while Lauren had made Carlton a shadow box. Shawn spends the day with his parents, Gus and fourteen-  
year-old Joy. Gus's parents have other obligations unfortunately, but Shawn spends the day with people he loves.

FLASHBACK MONTAGE ENDS

2010

Carlton's clothes are a little disheveled and slightly shredded, from having to shield away the cuts and bruises he had sustained. He feels like hell and now struggling into the office, he vows to not go home any time soon. He stumbles into the records room in pain, only to find Buzz McNab there with a partially confused expression.

"Detective Lassiter, are you alright? You look stressed."

Carlton glares at the younger man in anger. "Stress is when you wake up screaming and you realize you haven't gone to sleep yet. Ever been stressed, McNab?"

"Uh, not when you put it like that, sir. If you'd like my opinion?"

Carlton glares even harder if possible. "And your crybaby, whiny-assed opinion would be?"

"Never mind, Sir."

Buzz bites his bottom lip, making a mental note to stay away from Detective Lassiter for the rest of the day. He wonders briefly why the detective is so late, but he can smell the liquor (which, of course he doesn't realize was poured over the man's wounds in torture) and believes there must be something significant the man is trying to wash away. He leaves the back rooms and greets Gus near the front desk.

"Morning. Where's Shawn?"

"I don't know." He answers, voice raising in pitch. "I'm not his babysitter. Where's the chief? I need my paycheck."

"Uh, well, you look like you're having problems. Would you listen for a moment and I can try"

"Yes, of course I have time to listen to you complain about all the stupid shit I can neither help you with or do anything about." He answers mirthlessly.

"I'll go find the chief."

A few minutes later, the chief writes the check out for Gus. He thanks her shortly but she brushes it off, thinking he and Shawn might be at ends about a cereal bar or something juvenile, as they often are. She heads back to the records room and Gus turns around to leave. As he opens his car door, Juliet walks over.

"Hey, Gus. You okay?"

"Nice perfume." He comments with an edge as he slides in behind the steering wheel. "Must you marinate in it?"

She gasps at the remark and watches him speed off. When she enters the floor, McNab warns her to leave Lassiter alone. She and McNab work on the case for the most part - with Lassiter being short with his co-workers and not doing much actual work. O'Hara and McNab catch the lead suspect and are bringing him into interrogation when Shawn finally arrives on his bike. He parks it where the Blueberry is usually found and walks inside only to run into the chief.

"Hello, Mr. Spencer. What brings you to the office?"

"This isn't an office." He answers lowly. "It's Hell with fluorescent lighting."

She looks around at the bustle of officers and convicts in cuffs. She turns back to the impatient man beside her with a shrug.

"I suppose you're right. O'Hara and McNab have a suspect in Interrogation Room C. You're welcome to read him if you want. Mr. Guster has your check."

"Of course he does." He stomps his foot in defeat. "I'll just go see Jules and Lassiter."

"Alright, Mr. Spencer." She nods. "If you'll excuse me, I have places to be. I'll be in press conferences all afternoon."

He mock-salutes her and heads inside. Shawn doesn't really feel like investigating any crimes, but he doesn't want to go home and he definitely doesn't want to go to his dad's or back to the Psych office. He knows where things are and easily makes his way to the correct interrogation window. McNab and Lassiter are already there. McNab glances up but barely acknowledges him for risk of being chewed out. Lassiter doesn't look either. The suspect is rattling off a list of complaints and it is driving O'Hara mad.

"Stop complaining. Everyone who died yesterday thinks you're one lucky son of a bitch. So, tell me where your partner is!"

"That's offensive." The criminal has the nerve to remark. "You treat everyone like this? No wonder you don't get anywhere with"

"I'm sorry you got offended the one time you were treated the way you treat everyone all the time." O'Hara seethes in a huff.

The man stares blankly at the pretty blonde detective. He hadn't been expecting that. Shawn, angry at everything bubbling inside him, reaches for the intercom button.

"Someone binged on Bitch Flakes this morning."

Juliet is upset and McNab gawks at the psychic. "Shawn, that isn't appropriate. There's something wrong here, between you and Detective Lassiter, and I'm going to have to tell the chief."

"Thanks for your complaint." Lassiter speaks up then, responding harshly. "I'll file it right between 'Don't give a flying fuck' and 'sucks to be you'."

He gapes once more. "Both of you need to leave."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Shawn remarks.

Carlton groans, walking behind Spencer. Suddenly, the psychic consultant stops purposely and the head detective stumbles into him. Before Carlton utters a word, a furious Shawn erupts, hoping to vent to Lassiter, since the man is strong and takes all sorts of shit from criminals.

"Back off! You're standing in my aura."

Carlton is a bit taller than Shawn and leers over him. "You have a fucking aura?"

"Tsk, tsk, Lassie. What would the people think?" He tries to infuse sarcasm in his anger.

"Do I look like a fucking people person?" No one has talked to him all day basically and now Spencer is in his face gabbing about an aura.

Shawn is slightly taken aback by the constant swearing he is suddenly getting out of the detective but keeps up. "No, you look like a rude wannabe."

"I'm not being rude. You're just insignificant." Carlton growls. "And if you're gonna be a smart ass, first you have to be smart. Otherwise, you're just an ass."

Carlton has a tight smirk on his face, as if he is trying hard not to growl or scream. His words are soft and harsh. Shawn tries to emulate him.

"Aw, did I step on your poor little bitty ego?"

"My ego? At least it's more than that shit you call visions."

"I have plenty of real talent and real visions. I just don't give a damn today." Shawn crosses his arms as a warning for himself. "Don't judge my path if you haven't walked my journey."

"Be patient. I'm fucking things up as fast as I can." He narrows his eyes dangerously. "And what eighties movie did you steal that shit from? Before you judge my life, I suggest you take a good long look in the mirror."

"Could you be any more clich ?" Shawn questions, raising his voice slightly. "That's real clever. And by the way, do you realize that people just tolerate you?"

Carlton manages to roll his eyes, swallowing a biting remark. He just wants to get away from Spencer and finish up the day. "Your inappropriateness knows no boundaries. Now, get out of here and let the real police work."

Shawn can tell Carlton is desperately attempting to end this. Juliet is still in the interrogation room, oblivious to what is happening in here, and McNab really wants to go call the chief but doesn't want to interrupt the press conferences and risk getting yelled at or suspended. He stays in the back, by the window, trying to ignore everything. Shawn grits his teeth and looks Carlton dead in the eyes.

"If you think you're so hot, why don't you go fuck yourself?"

Barely taken aback and without missing a beat, Carlton hisses in retort. "I would tell you to go fuck yourself, but I'm pretty sure you'd be disappointed."

Although these two are always bickering, McNab can sense something lying underneath the surface. Something has gone really wrong in both their lives and it worries the younger detective. Shawn hadn't expected Carlton to fall in line so finely. Still, he takes it as a battle in the heat rush of his anger.

"Getting in an argument with you is like getting arrested. Everything I say, can and will be used against me."

Carlton anxiously uses Shawn as a vent for his resentment and pain as well. "You're like the top piece of bread. Everybody touches you, but nobody wants you."

"Go headbutt a bullet." Shawn bares his teeth.

"Go play hackeysack with a grenade." Carlton clenches his fists so tight, he pierces the skin.

"Go fuck a landmine." Spencer snaps, remembering how much the man loves firearms and weaponry.

"Go deepthroat a cactus." Lassiter's eyes gleam in a more dangerous way than anyone has ever seen. "Or better yet, go play on the freeway."

Shawn gasps. Juliet has finally gotten a confession out of the suspect and is locking him away when she passes the hall and hears Lassiter's threatening insult. Shawn recalls when Carlyle was sitting in traffic, waiting for someone to hit him. In a completely monotonous yet ruthless voice, Shawn growls to Lassiter.

"If I wanted any lip from you, I'd pry it off my dick."

Without hesitation, that last remark had sent Lassiter in a full-blown rage. He punches Shawn, once in the face and another in the throat. Shawn dodges the next punch, but Lassiter tackles him into the wall. Carlton's gun is knocked out of its holster during the scuffle. Shawn's nose is bleeding and Carlton has the oncoming bruise for a shiner when the two are forcibly separated. They are suspended for the next two weeks, effective immediately. Juliet attempts to talk to each man as they leave, but Shawn completely brushes her off. Carlton stares her down as she warns him not to do anything he will regret in the upcoming two weeks.

"Maybe you should get your own life and stop interfering in mine."

He shoves his work gun and badge in her hands before heading out to his car. Shawn is already on his bike, mentally deciding where to go. Carlton breaks him out of his trance by revving his engine and threateningly advancing on the much smaller vehicle. In Carlton's mind, he has a sadistic thought and wonders what would happen if he were to suddenly floor the car against Spencer's bike. Shawn flips him off and Carlton nudges the back end of the bike, literally throwing the psychic off balance.

Shawn situates himself and drives to a local park. Carlton drives the other way, to the shooting range. Shawn has a need to surround himself with calmness in order to really reflect on the day, not to mention he huge fight that just occurred. Carlton needs to do the same, but with guns - they somehow relax him. Both have just been fired for a while but neither wants to go home. Shawn definitely cannot go to his dad's or back to the office. They spend most of their day away from others. A little after six, Carlton heads to Tom Blair's Pub. It is his sanctuary.

Carlton has a very high alcohol tolerance and starts on his first Long Island Iced Tea. He doesn't really want to get drunk, though. He wants to be able to drive home and he knows how much he can handle without the full-on effects of being drunk - though he will still have quite the hangover in the morning. By eight-thirty, Carlton has drunk two Long Islands and is working through a Bloody Mary when he notices Shawn walk in. The younger man has a lot of scrapes and Carlton isn't sure if he did or didn't cause them. Shawn orders a strawberry daiquiri and Carlton laughs bitterly to himself.

From Carlton's shadowy table, he watches over the course of the following hour. Shawn orders two daiquiris, three pina coladas and a sex on the beach. Carlton also watches a sleazy scumbag get more than a little tipsy and wander over to the object of his desire - which happens to be one psychically-and-physically impaired Shawn Spencer. Carlton watches the deadbeat flirt frivolously with Shawn, the consultant eating it up like diced pineapples. Carlton has seen the creep many times before, picking up women and men, only to toss them out in the garbage later. The detective knows his feelings for Spencer are not like he would like them to be, for the public to see. He has been desperately trying to hide that part of himself away from the world for nearly two decades now.

However, when Carlton sees the perverted douchebag attempt to drag Shawn out of the bar, he has had enough. Calmly, Carlton pays his tab and determinedly walks up to the men. Shawn is gripping the barstool, crying out to the strong-minded prick. He doesn't realize Lassiter is there and he only wants to go home. To HIS home.

"I don't think he wants to go with you." Lassiter speaks in a strapping, firm voice.

"First pickins, Grandpa." The somewhat wasted loser replies. "Get your own."

"Let me rephrase." Carlton continues, gripping one of the man's shoulder blades. "Spencer is mine."

"What, you his pimp?" The cocky thug grins. "I'll have 'im back after the hour, Boss."

Lassiter is enraged. Quick as a flash, he punches the philanderer through his teeth and handcuffs him to the bar. He grabs Shawn by his waist, helping him walk out of the bar and into the passenger seat of his car. Carlton carefully buckles Shawn's seatbelt before also climbing in and locking the doors. Lassiter is still having the worst day of his life since 1992, but he wants to make sure Shawn Spencer is safe. In order to do this, Carlton has come up with a two-step solution. Step one: He will get rid of his father by ignoring him and soon his father will forget why he is there and leave. Two: Carlton will temporarily move in with Spencer. It's not like he had planned on staying at his house in the long run.

It doesn't take too long for them to arrive at Shawn's home: an old, shutdown dry-  
cleaner. Lassiter knows about it; he had worked there once when he was fourteen- before the whole gang mess. The drive hadn't been much trouble, and Shawn's subconscious had the decency to not throw up until the car had stopped. Lassiter is able to hold Spencer steady as he can vomit onto the grass. Lassiter finds the key (albeit a little awkwardly fishing around in Spencer's pockets) and brings in a few things while leaving Shawn buckled in where he can keep an eye on him.

Carlton then makes a tough transaction. He has Shawn lean against him as he shuts and locks the car; and then again, to do the same to the front door. He walks Shawn carefully to the back room - even down the short ten steps to his bedroom. The multitude of pineapples does not strike oddness for Carlton, not one bit. He lays the nearly unconscious Shawn on the bed, and then removes his shoes, as well as socks. Lassiter then finds a washcloth and a few different items to be used as a makeshift First Aid kit.

Carlton circumspectly dabs clear the dried blood and pseudo-sutures the deeper cuts. He surprisingly finds foundation makeup but recalls Shawn dressing like numerous false identities to unravel cases. He shrugs it off and applies it to Shawn's bruises. He gauzes the scrapes along his own knuckles, then gets to work undressing. He easily slips off Shawn's shirt, but takes a little extra longer staring. He knows he shouldn't have these sorts of feelings for the irritable consultant but some things cannot be helped. He takes a gander for the closet and opens it for pajamas.

Instead of clothing choices, Lassiter finds a lot of childhood memorabilia and a large area of himself. He finds a lot of cut-out pictures of himself and newspaper clippings, as well as his old tie and missing office supplies. An Aries necklace hangs from the top and Carlton is more than tempted to try it on, since apparently they share the same sign. Carlton shakes his head from being foolish and move to the front of the store-house. He clicks the cleaner conveyer belt and selects a set of pajamas. Back in the bedroom, Carlton is exceedingly watchful as he removes Spencer's jeans and replaces them with a nice blue pajama set, complete with smiling pineapples.

Lassiter gently covers the psychic with a blanket and hands him a random pillow to snuggle with. He does so immediately and Lassiter smiles. He moves a metallic trashcan closer to the bed, along with two aspirins and a glass of water. The detective doesn't necessarily want to sleep, but he finds a hammock in another backroom. He sets it up in the hall to make it difficult and highly unlikely for Spencer to ignore him in the morning. He smiles slightly to himself, thinking of how to turn the next few days around.  
\+ + + Sorry I haven't written anything on this for three months now. I hope this comes as a good thing. Please review and let me know how I did.  



	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has been waiting for me to update. Thank you** **LilyPsychLover** **and** **LiaShaw** **for reviewing my last chapter before my sudden hiatus. I own only who I've claimed to own in the previous chapters, and I thank you.**

"What the _hell_ just happened?"

Shawn wakes up, sitting straight up in bed, only to lean over and vomit promptly after. He glances around; unsure of how he ended in his bedroom when the last thing he can remember is talking to squirrels in the park after having a big fight with Lassie. Then he remembers the fight. He cringes as he can once again feel every punch and kick Lassie had given him. He flinches at every hit he had inflicted on his favorite detective. Sitting up again, he winces at every harsh insult that had flown between them to instigate the harsh fight and bring them to suspension.

Cautiously, Shawn stands in place. He makes another glance around and is thankful to find the aspirin and water. After taking the medicine, he tiptoes into the hall and nearly barrels into his hammock. As he reaches to push it out of the way, he happens to notice a body in dark navy blue clothing – that absolutely must belong to Carlton Lassiter. Surveying his options as this is the only hall to lead to the front and the back is boarded up, Shawn realizes there are only three options. Option A is to wake Lassiter up, and he really doesn't think that is smart.

Option B is to crawl under. Unfortunately, the slightest nudge can move Lassie in any direction and could unknowingly hit Shawn mighty hard. Shawn gulps as he initiates Option C: climb over the detective. Spencer figures he can most likely climb over Lassiter's feet to the wall and out again. The younger man is forced to swallow his fear and projectile vomit as he clears the first half. All dread comes through as Shawn lifts his leg for another crossing. He touches ground and is positive he is free as he carries his other leg over. Before it reaches the other side however, an unwavering arm shoots up and grasps his shirt – effectively pulling him to the hammock. The man in the hammock moves so swiftly. By the time Shawn is lying on the bed choice, Carlton is already leering over him.

"That was fast." Shawn comments.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Carlton barks.

"I don't even know what happened." Shawn answers tentatively.

"Well let's see if this sounds familiar," He replies sardonically with a deep-cutting edge of malice. "You got bitchy with Guster, had a pissy fight with a fucked up detective that got you screwed at work. Then, you went off and got shit-faced in god-knows-where, only to crawl over and get wasted in my hellhole, refusing roofies from a shady molester."

Shawn gawks back at him in disbelief. He remembers the fight with Gus but he wasn't the one being the bitch. He remembers the fight he'd started with Lassiter.

"You're not fucked up." Shawn answers quietly.

"Like hell I'm not." He responds bitterly.

"You're not." He continues, more confident now that Lassiter is no longer in his face but rather sitting at his feet. "I mean, maybe you had a mistrust or two between your parents," He pauses at Lassie's obnoxious laugh. "But you've gotten married, dated and landed head detective. That's something. Yeah, you got married. I've never actually been married. I thought I married a goat once. But Victoria, you know? She seems nice. And she's rich, so that has to count for something, right?"

"Spencer, if you're so psychic, you should know when to shut the fuck up." He glares to the younger man as he stands.

The hammock sways as Lassiter walks to the storefront. He switches on the hum on the conveyer belt as he removes a flask of gin from behind the counter and starts guzzling it. Shawn walks in, roughly eight minutes later, to find Carlton fully dressed. He isn't wearing a suit like Spencer would guess. Instead, he is wearing a long-sleeved graphic T-Shirt that reads 'Shut the Front Door!', jeans and a pair of sneakers. Shawn gapes at the change, then tilts his head toward the drink in the man's hand.

"Is that my gin?"

"Yes." Lassiter answers bluntly.

Shawn cocks his head to the side but lets it go. "So, what are we doing today?"

"We?" Lassie raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Shawn bounces on the balls of his feet. "Since we're suspended, we could go to the mall, or rollerblading, or laser darts, or mini golf, or"

"Knock yourself out, Spencer." He hisses, relishing another burning swig. "I'll be somewhere that doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me?" Shawn asks in a pout. "Why? What's wrong, Lassiface?"

The older man glares strongly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and screwing the cap on. "Dammit, Spencer. Just don't get drunk and don't get killed and I'll see you at five."

"Five?" Shawn raises an eyebrow, surely confused.

Carlton sighs with a nod. "Yes, I'll be back here at five."

Lassiter leaves the dry cleaner's so he can piece his mind back together. He doesn't have a set plan for the day. He knows he needs to avoid work, the pub and home. He reaches into a pocket; thankful he remembered to grab his wallet. He frowns, however, when he doesn't see his keys. Rather than head back in for the small detail, Lassiter decides to head out on foot.

He winds up in the jogging park. Having no intention at first, he is eventually jogging around with a clear mind. Deep in his subconscious, he knows he'll need to talk it out with Shawn. If they're going to be living together, things can't just slip out of his mouth and start arguments out of nothing. He also realizes that he'll need to sneak back into his house soon to grab one of the several guns hidden around. He needs to be able to protect himself _and Spencer_.

Speaking of Spencer, Shawn is again within his line of view. Lassiter has been jogging around the park for the last hour or so. Shawn, at some point, has come out to the same area. Rather than jogging though, he's sat at a picnic table. He's eating an ice cream cone. Carlton takes a breather as he slows his run, staring up to the consultant. He watches each meticulous lick as though he were hypnotized. So hypnotized… that he trips over a plaque and hits the ground face-firs.

Shawn hears the commotion in the park, but he doesn't think twice about it. He's distracted by a mobile jingle and runs off in its direction. While following the mysterious chimes, he loses his focus again when he bypasses an antiques shop he's never seen before. The boy wonder chooses to spend his afternoon inside the establishment. It's dimly lit, but there are plenty of interesting things available. One particular table definitely catches his eye. He _knows_ it could be the _perfect_ conversation starter.

Shawn returns home at four-thirty, carrying crates from the antiquity shop. He immediately begins setting up his goods, hoping to have everything arranged by the time Lassiter gets back. By four-forty-five, Shawn is putting the finishing touches on the newly decorated dwelling. By four-fifty, Shawn is worried that something might've happened to Lassiter. By four-fifty-five, he's worried that everything was a lie and Lassiter is still too mad at him to come back.

His worries are over when the front door opens precisely on the dot at five o'clock. He grins like a child at Christmas. Lassiter takes this in, glancing up to all the fairy lights twinkling as he shuts the door. When it's shut, they glimmer once more before turning off on their own. His eyes fall on a straw-like replica of himself. A water pistol is even in its hand. Lassiter feels a twinge creep up on his lip. Shawn looks almost anxious as Carlton ventures farther into the building. He clicks on the conveyor to find some sweats to borrow… when he sees a plethora of conversation starters.

"What the _hell_ did you do?"

 **Ooooh! What the hell** _ **did**_ **Spencer do? Any guesses? I'm glad you guys are sticking with me despite the everlasting interval. I wasn't even sure about returning to fanfiction for awhile there… welp, I'm glad I did. I love to read your reviews!**


	6. Recon

**I'm giving this story to** ** _scaryfangirl2001_** **on AO3. It'll be uploaded under the same name.**


End file.
